User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Yazzash Fix Gwent and Finchel
Even if Gwent seems forgetten and Finchel is (dare I say it) dead. I decided to be a hero and repair my OTPs with the help of my Gwent/Finchel twin Ash <3. Similar to Tori Fixes Beck and Jade but with 2 couples. Fangirls can fucking dream. It's headcanon so if you're gonna be snarky or cynical the exit's that a way. Last time on the following shows Gwen: It's over. I'm sorry. Trent: I hear ya......... loud and clear. (Rachel reaches up to kiss Finn on the cheek then Rachel is seen on the train with Finn running along side) Rachel: I can't do this anymore. Not now. On the wiki Yazzy: Ash and I = Gwent/Finchel buddies. Ash: OMG totally. They will be endgame one day :c Yazzy: I'll MAKE THEM endgame. Ash: Oooh! That means we can make them meet! Yazzy: And WE meet them! Ash: Yes! Hell yeaah. Anything to stop Lizzy and Jake from ministering the opposing weddings. (Ash and Yazzy laugh) Ash: Let's do it! (Yazzy sneaks to the Aftermath backstage and smiles her devious smile as she spots Trent then Gwen walking past) Yazzy: Stop. Gwen: Who are you? Yazzy: Not important, come with me. Trent: O.......kay. Yazzy: Vamanos bitches! (They follow her looking awkwardly at one another) Trent: Wow. (Ash is behind the curtains watching Finn and Rachel) Rachel: I can't do this anymore. Not now. Ash: Yes you can! Finn: What the - - ? Who are you? Ash: Not importante now but come. Rachel: I don't know. (Finn and Rachel are sitting in a room as Ash then sees Yazzy enter with Gwen and Trent and sit on the bench next to Finn and Rachel, Gwen and Finn raise an eyebrow. Trent looks nervous at Ash and Yazzy whilst Rachel presses her lips together looking concerned) Ash: I'm Ash, that's Yazzy. You're not leaving. (The 2 leave the room and lock the door then giggle) Gwen: Oh my god. Trent: What the hell? Rachel: What do we do now? Finn: I guess we do the intros? I'm Finn. Gwen: Gwen. Rachel: I'm Rachel! HIIIIIIII! Trent: ........... I'm Trent. Gwen/Finn: Sounds familiar. Rachel: We're locked in a room. We're locked in a room. Gwen: Thank god it's huge. Trent: Don't think about you know what. (Trent wraps his arms around Gwen as she smiles) Rachel: Awwww! Finn: Wow you 2 make a good couple. Gwen/Trent: We broke up. Rachel/Finn: Us too. All 4: Why?! It's complicated. RAther not say. (They laugh) Rachel: Didn't you get with some guy Duncan? Gwen: Don't mention that. It ruined my friendship with his ex-girlfriend plus he kept asking me about her! Rachel: Eww. How lame. I got egged by this guy Jesse. Gwen: Jerk. (They laugh) Trent: Ever been kissed by one of the meanest girls to exist? Finn: Well there was Santana and my ex Quinn but she's actually somewhat nice. You? Trent: There was this one girl Heather though it was a mean, vindictive trick. Finn: What a bitch. Gwen: Oh she is a bitch. And i was called the new Heather for kissing Duncan. Finn: Gwen you're far from a Heather. Gwen: Thanks Finn. Despite just meeting you. Trent: New Heather? Don't listen to Sierra or anyone else about that glob of donkey crap. You didn't mean to hurt anyone although Courtney was pissed and upset. I mean unlike Heather you made mistakes but you still have a heart of gold. Anyone that disagrees can exit that a way. Gwen: Thank you! Even when my head's in the wrong place, people will label me as Satanic spawn. I'm human. Right? Rachel: Yes. I'm just glad I didn't get labeled as a new Quinn. Gwen: Quinn? Rachel: Finn's ex who cheated on him with his friend Puck and got pregnant. I kinda kissed him while I was still with Finn cause I knew about him and Santana sleeping together. Finn: ONE TIME! THAT WAS ONE TIME! (Gwen and Trent laugh) Finn: I didn't say nothin'! Gwen: Sorry it's kinda funny seeing you freak the fuck out. You're better than me underground. Finn: Fear of being burried alive? Gwen: Pretty much. And claustraphobia. Trent: Finn why'd you and this - - Finn: It's complicated. Rachel: The hell? Is that our saying now? This is fun. Trent: Yeah. Rachel: Trent why ARE WE locked in here again? Trent: I dunno. Rachel: Gwen? Gwen: No idea Rach. Rachel: Finn? Finn: No clue. Rache: I'm bored. I should sing. Trent: You sing? Me too and I play guitar. Rachel: Ooooh lets do a duet. (Trent pulls out his guitar as the 2 sing "Nothing and Everything" by Red as Gwen and Finn smile) Rachel: I love that song. Gwen: Me too. Sadly Duncan hates Red songs. Finn: Be open Gwen. Gwen: I will. (The 4 smile at each one another) Rachel: I think this can actually work. Finn: Really? Rachel: YES! Finn: Ok. Wow. Gwen: I hate how things ended with us, Trent: Me too and one more thing. Gwen/Trent/Rachel/Finn: I love you. Rachel: ............ Finn. Trent:...........Gwen. Finn:...........Rachel. Gwen: ..........Trent. (Rachel and Finn lean to each other as Rachel puts on hand on Finn's face and Finn caresses his hand through Rachel's hair as their lips connect. Gwen and Trent continually smile at each other until Gwen strokes her fingers through Trent's hair as Trent leans in as Gwen places her lips in between his and Trent places his hand under her cheek) Trent/Rachel: Are we back together? Finn/Gwen: Yes. (Ash unlcoks the door) Ash: We are so sorry. Yazzy: Yeah you're both just so adorable. Ash: And amazing. You're all pretty lucky to have one another. Yazzy: Pretty damn lucky. (Finn smirks, Gwen blushes, Rachel smiles a huge grin, Trent runs his hand through his hair and laughs) Gwen: Stop. Ash: We should let you have private time. Finn/Rachel/Gwen/Trent: Yazzy, Ash not so fast. Trent: You kinda owe us. Yazzy: Owe you what Team Gwent? Gwen: Gwent? Yazzy: Your pairing name like Finchel. (Gwen looks at Finn and Rachel as she runs her hand through a streak of her hair) Ash: Privacy? Trent: Yeah. (The guys take their girlfriend's hands) Trent: Gwen......... Finn: Rach........... Trent/Finn: Will you marry me? (Gwen and Rachel smile with tear filled eyes) Gwen/Rachel: Yes! (Gwen pulls Trent's face to hers as they kiss and Finn places his hand under Rachel's cheek as they kiss as well) Ash: I know what they want. Yazzy: Ohhh yeah. (Outside one day as the girls look at the guys) Ash/Yazzy: Gwen, Rachel? Do you take Trent and Finn to be your wedded husbands? Gwen/Rachel: I do. Ash/Yazzy: Finn, Trent do you take Rachel and Gwen to be your wives? Finn/Trent: I do? Ash: Objections? Yazzy: Cause I'll shoot a motherfucker that objects. Ok we pronounce you husbands and wives. Ash: Kiss your brides. (The wedded couples kiss as people cheer then they leave the altar) Gwen: I NEVER thought this would happen. Rachel: Me neither. Now what? Yazzy: Ash? Ash: Follow us. (The girls lead the couples into a limo) Finn: Fancy. Trent: Wonder where this'll take us. Gwen: Maybe Neverland? (They laugh) Finn: Well they fixed us. I wonder. (The 4 couples walk along the beach in Costa Rica) Rachel: This is beautiful. (Rachel adjusts the flower in her hair the Finn kisses her on the forehead then Gwen smiles as Trent puts his arm around her as she leans up agains him) Gwen: Now what? Finn: Who knows? Trent: Well Finn, anything can happen. (The 4 couples look up at the stars and smile as they sing "Nothing and Everything") And they were happily ever endgame. THE END. Category:Blog posts